The Mice Will Play
by Catalyst Kiki
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are out for the day so Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard decide to have at a game of truth or dare. One shot.


**A/N: **A goofy little one-shot I thought up. Slight SebxCiel. Slight. For the sake of fanservice XD  
Complete for now, I might return to this idea with some other characters later._  
_

_x  
_

_When the cat is away, the mice will play..._

* * *

"It sure gets boring around here when Sebastian and the young master aren't around…" Finny said, fiddling with a wooden rolling pin.

"Yeah well, I can do without Sebastian bossin' us around for a chance," Bard added as he placed dishes in the sink.

"I know!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, nearly knocking over a second stack of dishes. "Let's play a game!"

"Oh that's a great idea! What should we play?" Finny asked, tossing the rolling pin over his shoulder.

Bard stomped his foot in attempt to squash a mouse skittering through the kitchen. "No game is any good unless it has to do with destroyin things."

Mey-Rin rolled her eyes. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Yeah! That sounds like fun," Finny agreed.

"See I came up with a good idea yes I did! You wanna play too Bardroy?" Mey-Rin clapped excitedly.

The chef sighed then reluctantly nodded. "I supposed it's better than chasing mice with a hammer right?"

"Oh good, I'll start!" Finny said. "Mey-Rin, truth or dare?"

The clumsy maid twiddled her thumbs. "Ahhhh, truth I guess!"

"Do you have a crush on Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin turned bright red. "Oooooh I should've known you'd ask me an awful question like that! Uh, uh, well he is handsome. I suppose I fancy him a little sometimes."

Finny and Bard burst into laughter at Mey-Rin's expense. She hung her head for a moment, then snapped back up and glared at them.

"Truth or dare, Finny?"

"I'll take the dare. Because I don't have any girly little secrets like you!" He teased.

Mey-Rin picked up a frying pan and thrust it at the gardener. "I dare you to smack yourself in the head with this pan for asking me that question!"

Finny hesitated a moment. "Alright fine," he said bravely, and clonked himself square in the head with the metal pan. He let out a little yelp, then turned and looked at Bard. "Worth it. Bardroy how about you? Truth or dare!"

"I kind of have a headache already just lookin at ya. So truth," he answered.

Finny thought for a moment, then crossed his arms. "You act like you aren't afraid of anything. But you're afraid of Sebastian, aren't you?"

"Why are all the questions about Sebastian?" Bard yelled. "I thought we were playin this cause he's NOT here…"

"You have to answer the question!" Mey-Rin interjected.

"No," Bard protested. "Well, alright. Sometimes. He creeps me out a bit is all!"

Mey-Rin and Finny exchanged a glance then giggled at him.

"That's pretty funny, yes it is!" Mey-Rin teased.

"Oh you think so, huh?" Bard glared at her. "Forget truths. Take a dare, Mey-Rin!"

"Err, alright," she said reluctantly. "But calm down a bit, it's just a game,"

"Dare or worse dare?"

"That's not how it works-" Mey-Rin argued. Bard held up a hand to silence her. "Fine, dare."

* * *

After a few hours of ridiculous exchange of dares, the kitchen looked a mess. Mey-Rin's apron was lined with dead mice, she was covered in flour, and her hair had a mess of discarded food in it. Finny was wearing Mey-Rin's glasses, was also covered in flour, and had a hot pepper shoved up his nose. Bard had managed to scorch half his hair off, held a dead mouse in his mouth by the tail, and was wearing his chef coat tied around his neck like a ridiculous cape.

"How do you like it now!" Bard yelled, still holding the mouse tail in his teeth. "Ok Finny, I dare you… to kiss Mey-Rin. Right now! And not a peck on the cheek either!"

Finny yelped and turned bright read. "Whaaa?"

"You've made it this far, do the dare." Bard insisted.

Reluctantly, Finny leaned over to Mey-Rin and kissed her shyly on the lips.

Then the door swung open.

"What have you three done?" Sebastian looked around the wrecked kitchen.

Ciel craned around from behind Sebastian in the doorway and glared at the filth-covered servants. "May I ask what on earth you're doing in here?"

"It would appear they're playing some sort of game," Sebastian said.

"A game," Ciel echoed, slightly smiling. "Well it looks to have gotten exceedingly competitive. As amusing as that is, I want this cleaned up at once."

"Yes young master!" The three servants said in unison.

"Curious," Ciel said quietly, circling the trio. "What exactly was it you were playing?"

"Well, we were playing truth or dare yes we were!" Mey-Rin answered.

"Hmph," Ciel crossed his arms. "How childish."

"Seems like it got interesting, though," Sebastian said curtly, staring at Mey-Rin and Finny with their flushed bright red faces.

"Yes, well," Ciel looked at the mess of flour on the floor. "It's still a mess,"

"You wouldn't care to demonstrate your own competitive nature now, would you my lord?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel scoffed. "Please," he waved a hand dismissively. "But if you want to join the mice at play, feel free. Maybe it would be amusing for a moment."

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright then, young master." He looked over at the three servants. "What have you got for me? How about a dare?"

Awe struck and silent, the three exchanged panicked glances. What could they ask of him? Perhaps something that would get a rise out of the young master, and briefly turn his sour attitude around.

"Uhhh," Mey-Rin stalled, thinking. She recalled a time when Ciel was most flustered – when she and Finny had called him 'cute' being carried like a baby in Sebastian's arms. "I know! Sebastian, I want you to cuddle Ciel like a little baby!"

Finny and Bard looked at her in complete confusion.

"Well that seems kind of strange," Sebastian strolled over to Ciel and picked him up. "I'll do you one better."

The servants looked on in shock and horror as Sebastian held Ciel in his arms and kissed him right on the mouth.

_I'm never playing this game again…_ Mey-Rin thought to herself.


End file.
